Subconscious
by JuliusAuthor
Summary: Narancia hasn't been doing too well when it comes to his grades, so Fugo decides to give him a personal tutoring session. Extremely fluffy (but also kind of a slow burn) Fugonara one-shot. T rated because I'm paranoid.


"Narancia!"

Fugo yelled from the bottom of the staircase, making his voice loud enough to be heard inside Narancia's room. Last week, Fugo had assigned Narancia some more math problems to do. It's certainly nothing difficult; that is, for Fugo. Narancia was a different story.

Narancia wasn't stupid by any means, rather, he relied more on street smarts than actual book smarts. Fugo had only recently started to teach him division, but it got them both angry and confused, hurting their relationship a little. And yes, Fugo would say he had a particular "relationship" with Narancia.

It wasn't anything major yet, of course; Narancia would give him kisses at random times of the day if he was feeling good, and Fugo would try to reciprocate them if at all possible. He wasn't really good at this relationship stuff. Although, he __would__ do more things with him if Narancia said it was okay. He had a dream a few days ago about-

"Yeah, Fugo, I hear you! What is it?"

Fugo cracked a little smile at hearing his voice again. Sometimes, listening to Narancia would just make his day. Whenever possible, he would take one or two hours out of his day to have a nice conversation with Narancia, usually over food. Their conversations were rather tame, usually talking about the gang or how the homework is going. Speaking of homework-

"Narancia, did you finish that paper I gave you? I know you have it." Fugo cupped his hands around his mouth, not really feeling like walking up the stairs and lowering his voice. He was really hoping that Narancia might have gotten everything right this time. He was planning on surprising him with a trip to the amusement park if he was 100% correct.

"Yeah, of course I got it! Let me, uh, find it.." Narancia's room was extraordinarily messy, Fugo remembered. It would probably take him a few minutes to find it, so he might as well go up and help him find it. Fugo slowly walked up the stairs, not bothering to make his footsteps light as he moved. He had to go up here for a bottle of water anyway. Fugo lightly knocked on the door, almost peeking inside Narancia's room before Narancia quickly opened his door and popped out, math sheet in hand.

"Here you go, Fugo! I got 'em all right, yeah?" Narancia was genuinely excited to see Fugo's happy expression at seeing that he got every question correct. However, once Fugo took the paper and quickly scanned the sheet, his face went from one of eagerness to one of slight disgust and disappointment.

Narancia hadn't bothered to do his work on another page like Fugo suggested; instead, he tried his best to fit the work underneath the answer. He could see the eraser marks where Narancia had gotten it wrong and tried to fix it. Despite having fixed some of his answers, his final score appeared to be a 5/12. That's still less than half, and an F in Fugo's eyes.

"Goddamnit, Narancia! What did I tell you about this? You don't even have half of these right- I mean, this is simple addition and subtraction! I taught you this!" Fugo huffed as his face turned a flushed pink, both out of anger and slight embarrassment. He saw Narancia's face scrunch up as he stomped his foot, obviously a little sad that he disappointed Fugo.

"S-Shut up! I tried my hardest! Maybe.. Maybe you weren't teaching me well enough, huh? I obviously didn't remember it!" Narancia crossed his arms and frowned, leaning against the wall. He was past the phase where he would cry, now he just gets flustered and upset. Fugo made a quiet panicked yelp, clearing his throat as he hoped Narancia didn't hear that. _"___Maybe I was a little too harsh on Narancia,"__ Fugo thought.

"Narancia.. Ah, I'm sorry. I need to work on my anger issues.. Please, you did alright." Fugo bit his lip and put a hand on Narancia's shoulder, getting a little bit more intimate than he expected. Narancia looked up as his angry facade fell apart, smiling and staring into Fugo's eyes. Narancia didn't really try to hide his feelings for Fugo, at any point in time. He had just never said it out loud.

"R-Really? Thanks, Fugo.. I'm sorry I'm so bad at math. You waste your time with me, and you really shouldn't.." Fugo frowned again, but not at Narancia's skill this time. Fugo absolutely despised when Narancia put himself down to give Fugo more credit. He took Narancia's chin into his hand and tilted his eyes up to meet Fugo's.

"Nonsense. You're doing very, very well.. And I don't mind spending time with you. I do, erm, like you, after all.." Fugo didn't really mean for that last sentence to come out, but he was unsure if Narancia took the implications of that statement the right way. "You know, Narancia, there was actually something that I meant to try with you.. I think it might help with your learning."

Narancia's interest was peaked by this statement, as he wiped his eyes and tilted his head. "Huh? Is it, like, a tutor system or something? Because you know I don't want to learn from anybody but you.." Fugo grinned a little and pulled away, letting Narancia out of the corner he was in. Fugo was happy to know that Narancia was so devoted to him already. This would make things a lot easier.

"Well, it's a form of hypnosis. I would be relaxing your subconscious to the point where you would be able to take instructions far easier." Narancia widened his eyes and leaned against the wall again, incredibly confused. Narancia responded, "Huh? Alright.. Uh, sounds interesting, I guess. I'll do it. Even though I don't really understand.."

"You'll understand in time, don't worry. Let's do it in your room, shall we? I have to grab something for it, one second." Fugo giggled and practically ran down the stairs, faster than he ever has before. He had been practicing this for a long time, so he was understandably excited to get started.

Narancia stepped back into his room and jumped back onto his bed, kicking his legs up and crossing them over to sit on them. Soon enough, Fugo returned with a small metallic tin, setting it down gently on Narancia's bedside drawer and taking the lid off to sort through it, quickly pulling out some incense and a lighter.

"Now, Narancia… The first step to this little process is a confirmation of trust between us. I need to make sure that you trust me, no matter what I do." Fugo lit the incense and placed it on a shelf nearby, as Narancia took off his headband and scratched his cheek for a moment.

"Ah.. Uh, I dunno, to be honest? I mean, I trust you in most things, I think…" Narancia smirked and sat back on his bed, leaning against the wall and wringing his hands. He thought back to all the times that he had relied completely on Fugo to get him out of a situation, whether it was simply an awkward moment between friends that Fugo helped change the subject off of, or the many times Fugo put his own life at risk to save Narancia.

It had been a full year since the end of Diavolo's control of Passione, and a lot has changed since then. Giorno became the new Boss, and everybody started to take his orders now more than ever. Giorno tended to send Fugo and Narancia on a lot of missions related to stopping crimes from enemy organizations, from bank robberies to high-profile assassination missions. The look on Fugo's face every time Giorno sent them on a mission together was always cute; he would flush the lightest shade of pink, and turn his head away so Narancia wouldn't have to see it.

There were plenty of times where Narancia was put into a situation where he had no visible way to get out on his own, and that's where Fugo would step in. Narancia is honestly more thankful for Fugo's help than he lets off. Besides a small "thank you" every time Fugo helped out, Narancia was never really able to tell Fugo how much he needs him.  
Narancia snapped back into reality with Fugo's gentle words, firm yet controlled.

"Narancia, I can't take 'I dunno' for an answer. Yes or no, please." Fugo let off a small smile as he went over to the large tin again, pulling out a pen and a sheet of simple math questions revolving around division.

Narancia nodded and closed his eyes, concentrating for a minute before giving Fugo an answer. "Yeah. Uh, I mean, yes, I do trust you."

Fugo's smile brightened as he clicked the pen, setting down on the bed next to Narancia before looking to him again. "That's the answer I wanted to hear. Thank you, Nara." Fugo leaned over and gave Narancia a small kiss on the forehead, making Narancia blush intensely.

Narancia's mind began to race at a thousand miles an hour, hundreds of questions coming to mind. "__Why did he just call me Nara? The only person who ever called me that was my mom, I think… And why in the world would he kiss me?!__" Narancia looked away and couldn't stop himself from grinning. "A-Ah, thanks, Fugo… or should I say, Panna? Since we're using nicknames and everything…"

Fugo pinched the bridge of Narancia's nose and laughed softly. "Yes, I suppose you can call me Panna if you like. I like the sound of it…" Fugo looked down again at the tin in his lap, and took out the last object within the container, a small bag of smelling salts, placing the empty tin on the floor. He then slowly took his hands and used them to cup Narancia's face, practically staring into his eyes with a small smirk.

Narancia was slightly puzzled; Fugo had never been like this before. In an attempt to keep up with Fugo's actions, Narancia tried to bring his hand around the back of Fugo's neck, but in the tenseness of the moment, he ended up just putting an open palm on Fugo's face.

Fugo laughed and took a hand away from Narancia's face to pull off the hand. "You're, uh.. not really good at romantic stuff, are you? N-Not like this was romantic or anything… Just, uh, taking note." Narancia blushed again and bit his lip to stop himself from laughing too hard. Fugo was slightly correct in his observation, though; Narancia had never really been in a serious relationship before. There was that __one__ time that Mista forced Narancia and Fugo to sit next to each other at dinner one time, but besides that, something like this had never happened before.

Narancia forced himself to stay stone faced as he looked at Fugo again. "S-Shut up! How can you expect me to be good when I don't have any practice…?" Fugo chuckled and took his hands away from Narancia, ruffling his hair quickly before pulling away.

"Maybe I can give you a lesson or two sometime. Not right now, though. We're getting off topic to what's important here." Narancia pouted a little, but made sure to make it so Fugo couldn't see it. He rubbed his face where Fugo had held his head in his hands. His face was still partially warm from the blood running to his cheeks. Narancia looked to the paper Fugo held in his left hand, his right still holding the salts from before.

"Now, Narancia, the second step to this process is to get you to calm yourself to a level that I can work with. This is why I set the incense up, to try and regulate your heartbeat and blood pressure." Fugo took a deep breath and continued to lightly smirk, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

Narancia scratched his head and blinked. "Uh… English, please?"

Fugo sighed and nodded. "I'm trying to make you, uh, what's the word for it… "chill out", Narancia. That's all." Narancia quickly nodded and inched forward just slightly, not enough to the point where Fugo would notice it.

"So, uh… was that the reason you were doing all that lovey-dovey stuff?"

Fugo quickly stopped smiling and grew pale as he rolled his eyes and fell back on the bed, Narancia laughing uncontrollably.

Fugo groaned and pulled back his leg, slightly shoving Narancia in the chest with his foot in an embarrassed sign of anger. He ran his hands across his face and sighed, sitting back up to look at Narancia after about a full minute. "I-I… should be less surprised that you think that, to be honest. N-No, that wasn't for the purpose of calming you down. I just… uh, did that because I felt like it."

Now he really did it.

Narancia laughed and snorted, trying to hold back any more laughter as he waved his hands. "Okay, okay, I'm done now, I won't laugh anymore… that was just really funny. Am I calm enough now for you, Panna?" Fugo opened up the salts bag as he slowly stopped chuckling.

"Yes, Narancia, you should be fine now. I just need you to take a small sniff of these salts. Don't take a deep breath, we just want you to be a bit more concentrated, and these will help." Fugo opened the bag, making sure not to breathe any of it himself as he handed it to Narancia, who quickly took the bag and took a short breath in.

Narancia coughed a little before closing it again and handing it to Fugo. "Ah, it's a little strong, but it smells nice… Kinda like lavender. You should take a smell too, it's really nice." Fugo chuckled but shook his head.

"No, but thank you, Narancia. I still need to teach you, remember? Although…" Fugo looked at the clock and saw that it was five minutes past 9 P.M. He was surprised at how late it had gotten. Not to mention, he could see that Narancia was already rather tired without the salts. He had yawned a few times throughout the day, likely from staying up late last night.

Fugo shrugged and sat the math paper aside. "Y'know, Narancia, I know we went through a lot of work today, but I'm pretty tired. How about we stop for the night? We've had a big day, and we can work more on it tomorrow."

Narancia smiled and nodded before yawning again. "Ah, yeah, that sounds really nice. I do feel pretty tired too.."

Narancia sat up a little bit and stretched out, before opening his arms up and gesturing to Fugo. "__Is he… asking me to hug him?__" Fugo didn't have time to ponder over why Narancia would do such a thing before he felt his body being almost magnetically attracted to Narancia, clutching him harshly and hugging him tight.

Narancia laughed and coughed weakly in Fugo's grasp. "A-Ah, F-Fugo, that's too tight! Loosen up a little bit!" The words passed over Fugo's head as he idly held him, until Narancia pulled on his hair, forcing him to loosen his grip as he returned to reality.

Fugo looked down at Narancia, who was only slightly shorter than him in his hands. "O-Oh, apologies, Narancia… I just, uh, lost myself for a little bit there." Fugo almost pulled his hands away before Narancia hugged him again.

"I didn't tell you that you should __stop__ hugging me, Panna."

Fugo chuckled again and kissed the top of Narancia's head, practically smothering him in his chest as he sighed softly, putting his head against the walls of the room. Narancia pulled his head away and stuck out his tongue at Fugo jokingly, putting his head into Fugo's shoulder.

Both parties hugged each other so tightly, you would think that they had fused together. Both of them refused to let the other one go. If they would fall asleep like this, so be it. It certainly wouldn't inconvenience either of them.

Silence filled the room for a short time until Narancia spoke.

"H-Hey, Fugo?"

Fugo's eyes widened; he had never heard Narancia speak so quietly and gently before.

"Yes, Narancia?"

"Uh… h-have I ever told you that I love you? Like, uhm.. a lot."

Silence encroached upon the pair once again for a short time, until Fugo replied.

"No. No, you… have never told me that before."

"Oh, well, uh… I love you, Fugo. I think so. I don't know."

Fugo chuckled and rubbed the back of Narancia's head again, planting one more kiss for good measure.

"It's okay to be hesitant, Narancia."

**"******I love you too."****

****AN:****

****I AM TRYING TO WRITE THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE THROUGH TEARS RIGHT NOW ASDJKLGWKSH****

****this was so much fun to write, i love to see my favorite babies having happy times and :) this story just makes me happy****

****sorry for not uploading anything in literally forever, but now that school is out i can hopefully post more stuff****

****ALSO, i'm pretty sure this is the longest single chapter i've ever wrote? (roughly 3k words on my end) so, yeah. that's kinda cool.****

****Expect more stuff in the future****

****Maybe****

****Send in a review, if you like, it really helps me figure out what to make next  
****


End file.
